Mobile television (TV) generally refers to a group of services that deliver either real time or on demand digital multimedia content to mobile devices. Mobile TV allows viewers to enjoy personalized, interactive TV with content specifically adapted to the mobile medium. In addition to mobility, mobile TV delivers a variety of services including video-on-demand, traditional/linear and live TV programs.
Technically, there are currently two main mechanisms for delivering mobile TV. The first mechanism delivers mobile TV via a two-way cellular network, and the second mechanism delivers mobile TV through a one-way dedicated broadcast network. These mechanisms include digital video broadcasting-handheld (DVB-H), digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), TDtv (based on TD-CDMA), 1seg (based on Japan's ISDB-T), DAB and MediaFLO.